Lets Appreciate the little things shall we?
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: Ok i love these little things um but mostly destiel some sabriel but not much just a fair warning. Just random things i think about all the time. The ratings will vary just sayin! Have as much fun reading it as i did writing it!
1. Of angels and Cartoons

Another motel, another hunt, another day. That's what it pretty much boiled down to anymore. Except NOW they had an ass-kicking angel. Yes, he was just about as insightful as a desk lamp. Without a light bulb. And Yes, he is very blunt and the words personal bubble didnt exist to him. Nonetheless it was good to have him there. Ahh down time, ya know the time of the day when you first get up and you really just wanna sit there and take it all in? yeah..no this was not one of those moments. Dean, who was singing in the shower.. loudly I might add, and Sam watching the news like a good little nerd. Sam was also surfing the web for info on their hunt, but as soon as he looked back at the television to see what the weather would be like he looked just in time to see it get changed to the pink panther.

"what the..?" Sam flicked the recall button and was about to continue doing what he was doing..until this time the Scooby Doo theme song was playing and then he noticed something..dean wasn't singing anymore."Geeze Sammy! I could have slipped in the shower and you wouldn't have even noticed that I was dying from internal bleeding. Way to be. Little brother" Dean deadpanned. "Im sorry? I don't know the right way to respond to that..anyways why cartoons? Dean looked almost hurt as he answered. "Do you not remember me waking you up every Saturday morning so we could watch these? Its like our past time Sammy." Dean said happily as he turned his attention back to the television. Well…he would have if not for Castiel.

" AH! CASTIEL! No zapping! No angel mojo! Simple rules..simple rules cas." Dean shot a icy glare at Sam who was still laughing that he screamed.

"I apologize for making you scream De-" he was cut off by a hand in his face.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Who screamed? Not me! I let out a… startled yell." Dean clarified to Castiel who wasn't even listening to him anymore.

"CAS! Whats the point of you being here if your not even going to listen?"

"Why I came here is not of import Dean." Castiel said his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"What do you mean its not of import? Its always of import when you show up!" Dean yelled furiously

"Castiel..were you bored?" sam asked dryly with a subtle smirk.

"I don't think its something that simple Sammy." Dean said.

"As I said, it is not of import but yes i was having a hard time trying to occupy my attention with something productive."

"So to cure boredom..your going to watch horrible 90's reruns? Sam asked him.

"I find them fascinating. Children can sit and watch animated, mindless animals talk and do absolutely nothing for hours and its still categorized as entertainment."

"Hey!" Dean yelled "They aren't that bad. Take Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for example..that's where I first started learning how to fight demons. Mostly from dad, but it all had to start somewhere right?" Then Sam jumps in "Yeah Dean" he deadpans. "I remember having to be your test dummy for every stupid thing you saw on that show!"

"Heh, yeah. Anyways..do you wanna watch that one?"

"No thank you Dean..I do not think I would enjoy watching adolescent reptiles." Cas said innocently.

"I think the only good show I ever liked back then was Rugrats. That was always pretty decent." Sam said as he was getting up and heading into the bathroom. "I know why you got upset when I said what I did" Castiel started as soon as Sam had shut the door to the bathroom. I hadn't realized that something as trivial as 'Horrible 90's reruns' meant something to you sentimentally." Dean looked at him for a second before he smiled. "Cas its alright. They are just cartoons, nothing gutwrenchingly sad about you saying the truth about cartoons. One of them I remember made it seem that obsession is ok. I do believe that show is why we have so many stalkers in the world." Dean said as Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. Castiel stated simply "Dean I don't understand." he sighed as he went to the fridge and took out a beer and mentally prepared himself for the rest of the day.

"Castiel. I think we should take a trip to the 90's. Whatta ya say? I don't think your gonna get the concept any other way." Castiel smiled brightly as he gripped deans shoulder which sent a certain warmth through dean that he really couldn't explain. "WAIT! Gotta write a note for Sammy so he doesn't have to worry about us." a few short seconds after, he and Castiel set off into the past to explore the one of the best decades in history. (a/n sorry guys..i'm biased ^^)

Sammy,

Took cas down the yellow brick road to find the true meaning of Christmas and cartoons. Be back later and while I'm at it I'll pick you up a yo-yo. They don't make them as good as they did back then huh? Anyways see ya.

-Dean


	2. NALP is PLAN backwards :D

This is rated K+ yeah i know..boring but i worked hard on it and i thought it was cute! lol anyways here ya go! I'll probably make this one a two part kinna thing...just sayin..:D

P.s...None of these delicious men belong to me. I know...that's where i said aww too..:( DAMN YOU Eric Kripke..No! i was kidding! Please continue to make my hobby!

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ANGEL IS HIGH? DEAN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam exclaimed furiously.<p>

"I didn't do anything! He asked me if he could try an energy drink and I said it was okay..although I can conclude it has different effects on angels." Dean finished looking back at Castiel who was making faces in the mirror.

"DEAN!" Castiel said sluggishly while staring wide eyed at the reflection. "This Castiel does Ezackly..what..I do." He said pointing to his chest with one hand and toward the mirror with the other. "BUT! I **know** he doesn't love you as much as I do." Castiel slurred looking at Dean innocently through his lashes. "Sam…" Dean started with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. "What do you call this?" He asked gesturing to Castiel who was at that particular second hanging onto Dean whispering the lyrics to 'Why can't we be friends'. Sam smiled and sighed, "Well Dean. Umm…I do believe that falls under the category of 'Adorably stoned'? uh yeah, yeah that's it."

"UGH! Your no help!" Dean yelled throwing his arms up in the air and effectively knocking Cas on his angelic ass. "Aouch!" Castiel whined looking up at Dean and did what any angel of the lord would do. He pouted and refused to get up til he heard a sorry goddammit! "Awe, I'm sorry Cas." Dean said offering his hand to the mentally scrambled Castiel. Of course Castiel took it..but that doesn't mean anything. The second their hands brushed together Castiel jerked Dean's arm hard enough to make him fall to the floor where he was.

"I found him Sammy!" Castiel laughed, and it wasn't one of those 'ahaha..' laughs but this was one of those total 'ROFL" moments. "Very nice Castiel. How about we go and get some coffee to get you sober..or undo whatever it is you are." Sam suggested grabbing his jacket.

"My eyes are heavy, and I feel like I need to breathe but I know…" Castiel's mouth stretched into a perfect 'O', he inhaled audibly, as his head dipped a little."..that I do not need to." he finished with a small smile that put Little orphan Annie to shame. "Castiel, that means your tired and that you should try to sleep love." Dean said with a softness in his voice that made Sam think of their mom. He didn't remember her very well at all, but he knew his mother was just as loving as his older brother. Castiel didn't even look up as he whispered to Dean. "Stay with me?" Dean could physically feel his heart break at the sadness of his angels voice. "For you? Of course Cas." He answered as Castiel looked up at him for what it felt like the hundredth time that day with soft azure eyes with a single tear that slid down his cheek. "I think I love you..a little bit." Castiel said quietly while holding up two fingers to show him the amount, and Dean smiled. "That's how much you love me _right now_ my angel, but just you wait. I will, before I die, make you mine."

He took Castiel into his arms bridal style, set him gently on the bed and covered him with the floral bedspread. "Dean.." Sam said carefully, knowing that he was treading on a delicate subject. "Hmm?" Dean answered gruffly, attention still focused on the sleeping angel. "You need to tell him. I know, I know. 'No chick flick moments', but this is a little more important than your pride. You deserve to be happy and I don't think anyone else can make you as happy as Cas could." Dean sighed. "I know Sammy. Thanks though, but I don't know about it. He's an angel, and I'm a…this." He finished awkwardly gesturing to all of him.  
>"I think I'd be just as happy knowing that I can be his friend. One of the only friends he has. I feel like to him, I have a place by his side.<br>I don't wanna lose that privileged." Sam could see the sadness, and self doubt in his brothers words as he watch Dean run his fingers through the messy tresses. Yes, Dean was _**just**_ a friend to Castiel. Oh, but not for long..If it killed him he would get Cas and Dean together.

"Hmmm" Sam thought aloud. 'I wonder if I could get a hold of Gabriel.' Sam pondered over his options as he grinned mischievously 'Oh yeah. That'll work.' "SAMMY!" Sam was brought from his thoughts because of Dean who had been trying to get his attention for god knows how long. "What Dean?" Dean just looked at him. "What are you thinking about that's got you so distracted anyways?" Sam shook his head. "Nothing Dean. I'm going to go outside for a bit okay?" Sam said as Dean was popping the top off of his beer bottle. Dean took a sip before saying "Alright just take your phone, and call if you get killed." Sam smiled as he walked out of the door, and as soon as the door was shut he closed his eyes and started to pray for the only person/heavenly being that he knew of that could be of help.

"Gabriel. Please, It's me. Sam Winchester. If you can hear me will you please come down here and help me. It's Castiel and Dean. When you get here I'll explain."

"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!" Gabriel scaring the holy hell out of Sam mind you. "I was wondering when you would notice that Your bro and my bro need to be together! Good for you!" He said with a smile that gave Sam no other choice but to smile back. "Well then..will you help me?" Sam asked lamely. "You got it dude!" Gabriel said with a smile. "Where have I heard that from?" Sam asked curiously. "Oh it was Michelle's catch phrase from that old sitcom Full House." Sam's eyes lit up in remembrance as he nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah. Good Show." Sam pointed out. "Yup. It ran for quite some time too." Gabriel whistled and looked at his arm. Yeah arm….no watch. "Look at the time, and the size of the awkwardness." As soon as the words left Gabriel's lips he got the hell outta dodge. Sam looked around for even a trace of the angel, but naturally found none.

"Fucking Angels" Sam mumbled, but soon found he couldn't breathe at all because he felt hot breath tickle his neck. "Ooh..sounds like a plan. Rain Check though." Sam turned around to find no Gabriel, but knowing that husky voice anywhere, since that was the only thing that could make him shiver like that. "Good Night Gabriel." Sam said comfortably, because to him it just seemed to _fit_. 'Oh yes, Dean will get his angel..and I'll get mine.' Sam thought to himself as he took one last look at Dean who was smiling, watching Castiel stir in his sleep. For once things were well enough to call peaceful. That is..until tomorrow. Hey, because we **_all_** know there's no rest for the wicked. (a/n ^^ you get it? Cause' of the show's episode and…its..also a..song..um anyways.)

* * *

><p>: Ok! lol that was really fun! i realized that i cannot spell! lol anyways please review me? i need to know what i am doing wrong so i can fix it! :D also if you guys have any random phrases and stuff that you like you can send them to me and maybe i'll make one of them say it ^^ anyways see yea! Also..it was so freaking hard to write this trying to describe a yawn. I mean really? Did you yawn reading it? lol i know i did. Like when i was proofreading..ugh it was a mess. haha anyways..i had to get that outta the way.<p> 


	3. KinkTag On Monday

This one is Rated M..quite obviously by the title of the chapter. This specific drabble thing will be a seven part thing. Yeah yeah i know Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Castiel, Friday, Saturday and of course Sunday. Haha i thought i was being clever on that one..because Castiel is the angel of Thursday...and well i thought it was kinna inventive. Anyways sorry..now onto the story thing. :D

******Alas...i own nothing. Except KINK TAG! TAKE THAT ERIC KRIPKE!

* * *

><p>It was a nice Monday morning…for a little while anyway. Sitting at a lovely diner at 10 Am with a rebellious angel, an ex blood junkie, and an angsty, hot tempered guy with a give em' hell attitude. What could possibly go wrong? Well Not wrong per Se, but not exactly how they would have pictured their day going. It all started with a simple game, but got really heated. Yes, my darlings I mean sex. (an O.O ohs nos! I said the sex word! Tehhee I feel like a rebel) Dean saw Gabriel before Sam did and since Sam always laughed when Cas popped in and scared him; it was time to get even.

"Why are you smiling Dean?" Sam asked curiously, peeking over the top of his laptop.  
>"Oh no reason Sammy" Still smiling he said "Hey Sammy will you pass me the salt? These fries are like cardboard." Sam sighed.<br>"Dean.." He started. "I just don't get why you ordered a burger and fries at a time of day when most people in America haven't even gotten out of bed yet." Sam said still clicking away at his computer. "C'mon! Stop making fun of the things I eat and hand me the damn salt." Dean growled, growing tired of having to wait on revenge.  
>"Hang onnnnmm" Sam half moaned through clenched teeth as he slunked back into the cheap diner booth, arching into the familiar touch. "Gabriel…Why?" Sam groaned out still trying to catch his breath.<br>"I did it because I am an attention whore and you took _**way**_ too long to notice me." He stated simply.

"What is it Gabriel? Is something wrong?" Castiel quipped lightly. The mischievous angel snickered "No little brother. I just found out about a new game, and I wanna play. You guys are going to play too okay?" Gabriel wasn't one to hang around awkward conversations and heart-felt moments but this one was priceless.

"Before I get involuntarily sucked into anything, I wanna know about this game your talking about. I don't do anything I'm not prepared for." Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing on that one. Gabriel however didn't have a..Jiminy Cricket if you will, when it came to thinking before speaking. "Does that sound dirty to anyone else but me?"Gabriel asked shamelessly. Castiel's cheeks instantly flushed and he lowered his head before anyone, _especially_ Dean noticed.

"Anyways…" Dean started trying to steer the conversation anywhere but where it was. "T-this game? What is it? Why do you want to play it?" Dean asked sounding semi interested.  
>"It's a game I proudly call 'Kink Tag' (an 2) Gabriel said. "What you do is sneak up on your significant other and 'tag' them using their kink that gets them all hot and bothered. You keep track of how many times you 'tag' them, and the couple with the most points at the end of the week wins…but I don't know what the losers get.  
>That's why I had to tell you about it because I didn't know what the dues should be." Gabriel finished lamely picking at the edge of the diner table.<p>

Castiel took a deep breath. "No sex?" His head shot up when he heard the other two men, save one angel of course, gasp simultaneously at his idea. "What? That could be the penalty for losing. Who ever loses cannot have sex with their other before a weeks time" While both Dean and Sam are still in shock Gabriel starts to smile. "I think I like that idea little brother. Hmm…very good! More incentive to play and we will all try harder to win." He said with a quick wink at Sam. As soon as he finished his sentence they were no longer in the diner but back in their motel room.

"I figured we should take this conversation elsewhere..just sayin'"Gabriel said looking around the room trying to appear casual. "OK! I'll play. BUT! There has to be rules right? Please tell me there are rules?" Dean pleaded. "Umm…nope!" The angel deadpanned. "All's fair in a sexy war"Gabriel said with a sly smile that made Sam blush a bit. "I believe you recited that quote wrong, Gabriel." Castiel pointed out. "So I did huh? Also! I just thought of another perk to this game." Gabriel said obviously excited. "What is it Gabe?" Sam asked wondering what his angel had in store for him. "We get to expose each others kinks to our brothers." Castiel said bluntly, knowing what his brother had been thinking **exactly**.

"Woah! You're a sharp tack Cassie." Gabriel said Jokingly. "I maybe 'sharp' but I am also going to win." Castiel said confidently. "Hmm…you sure about that little bro?" Castiel's opening rebuttal was leaning over next to Dean and licking the shell of his ear suggestively making the hunter shiver. Noticing that it wasn't working to its full..adequacy, he decided to bump it up a notch. Castiel exhaled right beside Dean's ear before he drifted downwards and promptly extended his tongue and dragged it back up Dean's neck.  
>Trying to stifle a groan Dean bit his lip as Castiel worked almost sinfully for his well deserved point. Fire shot up through Dean's veins as sharp teeth latched onto his neck, and fingers knotted into his hair roughly.<p>

"Nn..C-Castiel" Dean stammered trying to keep his breathing under control around his baby brother. Castiel heard Dean's voice; it had gotten husky and strained.  
><em>It was working<em>. Dean tossed his head back against Castiel's shoulder, eyes wide with pleasure and mouth falling open in pant. Not wanting to stop just yet, Castiel bit down harder.  
>"Ah!-Cas.." Dean arched his back, craning his neck to give the angel more access. Castiel pulled back a bit to lick and kiss at the mark before leaning away to smirk at the opposite pair across the way who were gaping at what they just witnessed. "I do believe we are tied now. Like I said Gabriel, I will win; for I know Dean very well. I did raise him from perdition after all."<br>Castiel explained coyly. He then left with an all to arrogant smile, while Dean was left on the bed, his breathing still uneven and his body shaking.

"Dean…are you ok?" Sam asked. "Yeah Sammy. I. am. Peachy. Just remember this. Im not scoring points to win this game anymore, Im racking up points to get back at Cas." Dean said as he shook his head trying rid himself of the cloudy-angel-lust.  
>After a long silence Gabriel sighed audibly and stood where he was."Well fellas…let the games begin." Now you see him…and now you don't.<br>After Gabriel bowed out Sam dawned on a realization. "Wait a minute..You have a biting fetish?"  
>Dean Groaned and fell back on the stiff motel bed with a hallow thud. "Shut up Sam." was all the warning the younger brother got before a pillow was launched at his face.<br>Ah yes, this was going to be a long and _interesting_ week for our now potential sexual assult victims.

* * *

><p>Ok.. i dont know about you guys but that was difficult. I mean i love destiel..dont get me wrong but writing something like that is just...*shutters* i have no idea. I thought it turned out ok though. Tell me whatcha think?<p>

ALSO!  
>AN #1. i felt like a total badass because i said sex in a story. lol i know thats a little juvenile but what the hell ever right? anyways this was a total win for me. Like no lie. I'm i can write as good as i can equationate...yeah not well. Btw did you see what i did there?...i made a verb out of equation. Hmmm..well i think ive embarrassed thoroughly now X3

A/N #_Dos._ I actually made that game up all by myself. Kink tag. Lol i should get a treat for it. yeah...close but no cigar because i don't smoke...sorry bad joke. ANYWAYS! Kink tag is actually something i wanna try and make a trendy topic so lets make like rabbits and multiply? Its actually a really fun game..i haven't played it yet but i really want to. I don't know how many of my friends would wanna play but we're all band kids. which i turn means we have no personal boundaries.


	4. You Blinked

this one is soooo totally K. wont even lie i cant make this one perverted and that is sayin something...

i own nothing...:( feel sorry for me...jk...a lil.

* * *

><p>"<em>A<em>nnnnnd….GO!" Sam and Castiel locked eyes with determination and unbreakable silence , well. Almost unbreakable. Just as they were starting their game the motel room door slammed open and out of their peripheral vision they could see Dean struggling with their breakfast.

"OK I got a short stack with bacon, and a sissy cappa-a-thingy for Sammy and the breakfast of champions…for… someone who is ignoring me." Dean said flatly. He took his own food and sat cross-legged by Castiel, who was at the moment still staring intently at Sam and vice versa.

"My apologies Dean, I was aware of your presence I just didn't acknowledge it." The angel defended eyes still stalemate with Sam. "Yeah well your food is getting cold." Dean licked his lips as he looked at his bacon, egg and cheese biscut.

Taking it in his hands and is about to take a bite when...

"AWW! Dammit!" Sam's outburst makes Dean jump in surprise and drop his food on his lap. "DAMN! OUCH!" Dean shot up from his sitting position to wipe off the remaining parts of biscutty goodness from his faded blues jeans. "What the hell Sammy!" Dean said furiously. "I lost again." Sam pouted to his older brother, looking like a kid who didn't get the puppy he wanted on Christmas.

"What?" Dean asked with the 'god your kinda dumb aren't you' look. Castiel sighed as he stood next to Dean.

"He explained this game that children do for procreation and I keep winning." The angel looked back at Sam who was bitchfacing all over the place.

"And what -pray tell -was this game?" Dean asked Castiel turning his head a bit. "It was a staring contest." Both Sam and Castiel answered and then looked at eachother with surprised faces. "OK Tia, Tamera. Why?" Sam's turn to speak up. "Umm..well I was just thinking about it and I wanted to see what would happen. Besides, he's almost unbeatable." They both looked back at the angel who was now digging into his wheaties. He liked them because Dean always says the name with a smile, and if just eating a certain type of cereal can do that then by all means.

"Hmm. Cas?" The angel looked up, only to see two forest green eyes staring at him intently maybe not even a few inches away.  
>"Erm.." The angel directed his glance down, a pink tinge dusting his cheeks. "Yes, Dean?" Castiel looked back up to the hunter.<p>

~Dean POV~

Angel. My angel were my only thoughts. Innocent eyes surrounded by an andorable blush. He looked at me like I was about to yell at him or something. Was he used to that? I don't know what to do.

He's so cute because he is sucking on his cereal spoon and blushing. I mean really? I have an idea. I love it when I smile because when Cas is around he looks at the ground and gets all embarrassed and such. Well Castiel. Welcome to your crash course of middle school.

~Normal POV~

Dean Is watching Castiel, Who is watching Dean and Sam who feels like a creeper by watching them both watch each other. "Well um…this is severly awkward so im going to take to go my cold cappucino, and my…half eaten short stack.." Bitchface 2! With that Sam ducked out the door.

"How did this staring thing come up anyways?" Castiel answered quickly. "Sam asked me if I knew that it was a game and I said 'No' so he showed me. I figured it would be easy enough since I stare at you a lot." Dean Just smiled and tilted his head a little. "You stare at me..Castiel?" The hunter said cooly. Castiel had his hands down by his sides in clenched and shking fists. He gaze was casted towards the floor but Dean could still see the brilliant red that stained his perfect marble skin. "Does that bother you?" The angel asked in a low whisper. "No Cas. But I have I question though. Sammy has always sucked at staring contests even when we were kids. How about you go against me? I bet I'll win." Castiel hesatently peered at the hunter who was also taking in his image. "If you want to I suppose."

Castiel Sat back on the bed comfortably as Dean took his posistion next to him. He smirked as he got ready to win.

"You ready?" Dean asked with a certain confidence in his voice.

"Yes." Seconds after Dean snapped his head up and his eyes locked with deep azure pools that he would gladly drown in.

And after about a half minute Dean was growing anxious to put his scheme into action. He scooted closer to Castiels Face and his bright blue eyes opened wider trying and failing not to look distracted. "Hey Cas." The angel bit at his bottom lip before answering with the famous confused head tilt.

"Yes, Dean?" The eldest Winchester leaned in closer as he placed a chaste kiss on his angel lips.

As he leaned away he saw Castiel putting a hand to his mouth. The angel was so lost. Looking back at Dean, fingers still hovering over his lips, cheeks still flushed adorably, he blinked a few times trying to make sense of it all.

"You blinked Cas." Castiel jumped at the closeness of Deans voice. Dean huffed out a laugh as he claimed his angels lips again. And Just think, Castiel was unbeatable.

Was.

* * *

><p>OK this one was really just a English class boredom baby. We were watching <em><strong>Romeo &amp; Juliet<strong>_ and she didnt something really embarrassing after he kisses her and i thought it would be cute to make cas do something not as stupid. lol so here ya go :D


	5. Devil Trapped Mistletoe

OK It started to snow where i live, so this is what happens. I hate the snow, but i love the fluffy ideas i get from it. ...:3

Disclaimer: Damn you Eric Kripke. I hope your kids don't share anything with you. Boo. you whore.

Reviews=Happy :D

* * *

><p>Mistletoe.<p>

"Tell me what this is Dean." Castiel said as he held up the tiny plant with few too many fragrances.

"I've already told you Cas. Its called mistletoe. Its gonna help us catch this dumb pagan bitch." Dean sighed. "Why do the goulies always have to come out before Christmas?" Awkward silence permeated the air, but Dean shrugged and when on his marry way of putting up the holly berry and thistle plant.

"hey Cas, Do angels celebrate Christmas upstairs?" Castiel tilted his head slightly at the question but proceeded to answer. "We celebrate always in Heaven. So yes, but not the way you do. You have a much more…materialistic way of celebrating."

Dean nodded. "I know what you mean. I need another piece of that junk Cas." The angel sighed as he lifted the plant to the hunter. "Promise me something Cas." Castiel nodded and answer quickly. "Yes anything." Dean thought for a moment.."Before you go and do your angel stuff again, will you think about sitting down and having a Christmas thing with me and Sammy. I know its dumb b-"

"Of course Dean. If that's what you want." Castiel said, affection dripping from his voice.

"Yeah it is actually." Dean smiled as he looked at his angel. Sam had chosen to barge through the door right then and had actually listened to some of their conversation.

"ALLLL I WANNNT FOOOR CHRISTMAAAASSS…ISSSS YOOOOUUUU!" Sam bellowed knowing it would irritate his brother. "I'm warning you Sam. You better watch it this Christmas, or I'll draw a devils trap right under the mistletoe and throw you and Meg in it."

Sam stopped laughing immediately. All was quiet except for Castiel, who was chuckling so adorably in Deans opinion. "That would be most unpleasant." Said Cas.

"If you did that Dean I'd just do the same to you. Except with holy oil and another someone." Sam said wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"I don't understand…please enlighten me." The angel chimed in. Sam snorted. "Your call Dean, you tell him or I will." Dean turned to glare at his brother who's face had gotten even more smug since he walked into their shared motel.

"UGH! Fine!….Uh...Cas, this is awkward so I'm just going to say it. Some time ago some one started this tradition that if you stand with someone under the mistletoe this means that those same two people...have to kiss." Dean finished looking exasperated.

Castiel's face was downcast as he tried to fight off the red, hotness that was filling his cheeks.

Castiel mumbled something, but it was illegible.

"Speak up McGee. What?" Dean asked curiousness enveloping him.

"Does this 'tradition' always happen?" Cas asked a little louder this time.

"Yes Cas, Every time two people are under the dumb thing. Dean watched as castiel took his left hand out of his pocket and pointed up at the ceiling. It had went unnoticed, until now that is. The littlest piece of thistle he's ever seen, along with a single holly berry. It was barely being held onto by the abandoned hook on the ceiling, which obviously used for a Christmas tree covered in mistletoe.

"Holy hell." Dean said as he climbed down from the latter, still looking up in disbelief.

"Well would you look at that." Sam said with a little too much amusement in his voice. "Wouldn't want to break tradition now would we Dean?"

They both looked back at Castiel who had his eyes still planted to the floor, picking at the loose strings on the over coat he was always seen in. Even though he would never admit it, Dean thought Castiel looked so edible right now.

"Dean…its fine. I know you want to. I'm okay with it." Sam whispered to Dean as he even more quietly made himself scarce.

"Castiel…"

"Yes De-" Dean had crushed his lips to Castiel's, grabbed the collar of his over coat and pulled the angel flush against him. The poor thing was so surprised that he let out a gasp then moaned, from both shock and pleasure. Dean nipped at the angels bottom lip, chin, then followed Cas' hard jaw line down to the soft part of his neck. Dean then suck his teeth into Castiel's pulse point, and he felt the angel buck into him.

The noise Castiel made was sinful, but Dean couldn't stop. The hunter walked the angel backward until his back was pressed into the nearest wall and continued his assault on Castiel's throat. The angel was panting now and even if he had wanted to, I don't think Castiel could have stopped the broken moan Dean drew from him. "Ah..Ah!" Castiel bared his neck to Dean, completely giving all control to Dean and the sound that _Dean_ made was pure animal. The older Winchester growled as he tangled his fingers through already disheveled raven hair. Leaving the angels neck to go to his ear, he let himself catch his breath for a minute, loving the control he had over Castiel.

Castiel could feel each hot breath and it was driving him crazy, having Dean panting in his ear was making him itch with want and need. He couldn't stand it. Castiel then put both hand on each side of Deans face, and guided him into a sweet kiss. They finally pulled back and stared at one another, before the angel leaned and rested his heads on Dean's shoulder. "I think I liked this tradition of humans Dean...are there others?" Dean sighed, and kissed the angel again.

What had he gotten himself into?


	6. KinkTag on Tuesday

Reviews make me smile. make me smile bitches! ;P

* * *

><p>"So…Sammy enjoys shower surprises huh?" Dean said with a smirk. "That's twisted little brother. "<br>Sam huffed indignantly. "At least I don't get off on my boyfriend sinking his teeth into me, you creep."  
>Dean opened his mouth and shut a few times before saying: "It's a guilty pleasure."<br>In unison both Winchesters fall back on their bed with a sigh and thud. "We have to get back at them Sammy. I don't want to think about them winning. The younger Winchester nodded. "I know, but how do you sneak up on an angel?" Dean thought for a minute before he smiled devilishly. "Hey Sammy do we have any of that holy oil left?" Sam thought internally, jumping to a sitting position. "Dean that brilliant!" So both of them formed an evil plot for each of their angels.

The next day had came and the plan was in motion. Sam was to go get breakfast(holy oil) and then after Castiel was to come and give a report of any recent activity even though they knew there would be none. At the moment we find Dean laying on the bed waiting for Sam to get back with the key to his victory. The room was eerily quiet, before he heard the catch of wind in feathers and the feeling of something straddling the small of his back.

The raven haired angel smiled a bit before leaning down and whispering into Deans ear, "Sam will be back soon." Dean swallowed thickly. Somehow Castiel had heard their plan and intercepted it,obviously making it backfire on Dean. The elder Winchester felt a cold hand slip up the back of his black v-neck and placed carefully between his shoulder blades. Dean started to wriggle. "Damn it Cas! This isn't fair! It was my turn damn it-Fuck!" Castiel had let his clean fingernails drag down Deans back, silencing all complaint from him. "Dean, I don't have to be fair." The man in question growled but it soon turned into a whimper when his bare back was exposed to the air. Castiel had the hem of the black shirt held into place with one pale hand and the other was holding Deans shoulder down.  
>His left shoulder to be exact.<br>For some strange reason the hand print on Deans left shoulder responded to Castiel's touch.

Whenever the angel was mad, if he touched the print, it would be a searing burn, but when the angel was aroused it was like a hum against your perv bone. It was so wrong as it was twisted to use such a heavenly mark of redemption for such carnal pleasures but when what can ya do?  
>Dean was shaking with anticipation, his body was very much so familiar with the jolt of pure energy. The angel pressed his full weight unto Dean's back and the man under him moaned lowly.<br>Smiling to himself, Castiel then started pressing kisses to the shoulder blades and each one like a static shock to Dean's body.  
>The fire he knew well enough made Dean cry out and buck his hips back, grinding them into Castiels.<br>Castiels teeth made a brilliantly perfect mark as always before the angel released the abused skin with a loud moan of his own. Dean couldn't wait any longer, he then flipped them both over, taking off the rest of the offending material on his chest he pinned the angel completely.

"I know what turns you on Cas. You love it when i do this." Grabbing both of the angels wrists he locked them into place with a single hand while the other traveled down to Castiels perfect hipbone. Nails latched onto it and Dean could already hear the angel panting and whining. "Dean…Ah..pleasnmmn" The eldest Winchester had started panting into the angels ear knowing how much it made the angel all bothered. Hot breath cascaded over the neck of his once vessel and the breath was sweet. It was Deans so it was his weak spot. The angel shivered knowing what was to come next.  
>"You're mine Castiel. You are only mine." The claim in the husky voice was his breaking point. The angel arched his back and moaned the hunters name over and over like a chant. Castiel had enough cognitive thought left in him to break one of his hand free to clamp over the hand print. The reaction was instant. Dean moaned into the crook of the angels neck and the vibration made the angel moan. Both grinding against one another with such fervor they hadn't even noticed that the door opened.<p>

Sam swallowed, knowing it was wrong stayed for a minute. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the erotic sight before him. 'LEAVE NOW YOU PERVERT!' His mind screamed at him. 'THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!' Even though the thought had occurred he still couldn't look away until a hand had found it way over his mouth and he was pulled out of the room as unnoticed as when he arrived. Sam's face was hot and his breath, labored.

"Sammy. You voyeur." The arch angel started kissing the juncture of his neck and nipped playfully at his ear. "Gabriel…I don't..you?..how..?" The younger Winchester, already so far gone couldn't even form sentences. "All easy actually." Gabriel said with a smile at the hunter. "Me and Castiel spied on your thoughts and timed it all just perfectly. I knew when you'd walk in and so did Cas, but I don't think he intended to get so far into it…ah, oh well." Gabriel grabbed the younger's hips and guided them back hard enough for him to feel how much the angel wanted him. "Ah!" Being out in a public place gabriel had the decency to cover his mouth. Sams cheeks were flushed and not a coherent thought in mind whatsoever. "Besides I know how much it turns you on to watch."

Dean & Cas- 3

Sam & Gabriel- 2

* * *

><p>Forgive me but i simply cannot write Sabriel. Not well anyway. Eh here ya go.<p> 


End file.
